Numerous methods and devices have been described for igniting solid fuels such as charcoal. Perhaps the most common is the use of a flammable liquid such as charcoal starter fuel. Typically, charcoal starter fuel is a mixture of kerosene and naphtha. In addition to being highly flammable, these fuels are highly toxic if inhaled or ingested. Another device used frequently for igniting charcoal is an electric charcoal starter that typically comprises a coil through which an electric current is passed causing the coil to become hot. The heat is then transferred to the charcoal which is then ignited. A disadvantage of the electric charcoal starter is that it requires a nearby source of electricity, making it inconvenient for campers, or lighting charcoal in parks where there is no nearby source of electricity. Yet another device for igniting charcoal is a chimney starter. The chimney starter is typically a metal cylinder with an internal charcoal grate. Charcoal is placed into the top of the cylinder and a crumpled newspaper is placed under the grate. The newspaper is lit and lights the charcoal above. The “chimney effect” causes the charcoal to light from the bottom all the way up to the top. A disadvantage of the chimney starter is that it requires the manipulation of lighted charcoal and remains hot even after charcoal has been poured out. Additionally, these devices are bulky (for example, 10.5″×6.5″) and are inconvenient when carried a long distance.
Us Patent Application 2009/0095276 A1 (Published Apr. 16, 2009) (“Kaye”) discloses a charcoal starter that is fully consumable through combustion. The starter takes the form of a container that includes one or more walls that define a top and bottom compartment. Solid fuel is deposited in the top compartment and kindling material is deposited in the bottom compartment. The divider allows for oxygenation and ventilation while also supporting the solid fuel in the top compartment. The starter is generally composed of a cardboard or other flammable, non-toxic material. The starter is configured such that solid fuel is supported in the top compartment for a period of time after the kindling material is lit and thereafter collapses and is completely consumed.
Kaye discloses a two-part embodiment comprising a first wall component 20 that includes a pair of substantially triangular divider elements. The first and second divider elements are formed in the wall and are each adapted to be folded relative to fold-lines. The device includes a pair of identical wall components with opposed engagement flaps to define a substantially rectangular apparatus. A disadvantage with the Kaye device is that the charcoal is confined within the walls of the device, cutting off side ventilation of the charcoals and when stacked the charcoals are not in an optimal pyramidal or conical stack. Additionally, the walls typically burn faster than the charcoal, resulting in the walls being consumed and the charcoal stack falling away from the kindling.